Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for image capturing, and more particular to a SD card window Arrangement for IP camera, which provides a waterproof and dustproof ability for enclosing the SD card in the IP camera.
Description of Related Arts
Surveillance camera has been configured into Internet camera, such as IP camera or network camera, to provide an alternative way for people to conveniently monitor various areas. For example, an indoor surveillance camera is located within a building, such that the user is able to conveniently check in on their pets at home from their desk at work or to monitor their business from their computer at home in real time. An outdoor surveillance camera requires durable structure to protect the electronic components from moisture and precipitation and extremes in temperature. In particular, the housing of the surveillance camera must protect the internal electronic components from water and dust damage. In particular, once the IP camera is configured to connect to the Internet, the IP camera allow people to view the live video remotely by any Internet-enabled electronic device such as personal computer, laptop, tablet, or mobile phone.
In addition to Internet service, IP camera requires an electrical power supply remained in connection, an Internet environment, such as DSL connection, Wi-Fi environment, mobile Internet, and etc., and an IP address in order to enable the connection between the IP camera and the Internet. Therefore, each IP camera has its own IP address in order to link to the Internet. However, the configuration of IP camera is complexity that the user must have a certain level of communicative information technology to look for the IP address assigned on a network. Generally speaking, when the computer is connected to the network through Internet each time, an IP address will be automatically assigned. However, most users are unable to search for the IP address or are unsure whether the assigned IP address is the static IP address. Accordingly, the general consumers must call the technical support of the Internet service provider for help. It is time consuming for the user to configure the IP camera before it is operated. When one of the configuring steps of the IP camera is uncorrected, the IP camera will not be worked as advertised. It is worth mentioning that most Internet service providers supply dynamic IP address to the customers, wherein the dynamic IP address will be changed frequently. Therefore, before the setup of the IP camera, the user must confirm whether the IP address from the Internet service provider is the static IP address or the dynamic IP address. Generally, the user will have to pay additional monthly fee to the Internet service provider in order to obtain the static IP address.
Another drawback of the IP camera is that the capturing image must be stored in the Internet-enabled electronic device such as personal computer, laptop, tablet, or mobile phone through the Internet environment. In other words, the user must install or downward a corresponding application in the Internet-enabled electronic device. Accordingly, another configuration of the application is required for connecting the Internet-enabled electronic device with the corresponding IP camera. It is worth mentioning that when the user wants to view and save the live video from the IP camera by different electronic devices, the application must be installed into each electronic device. For example, if the user wants to access the IP camera by the laptop, tablet and mobile phone, the application must be individually installed into all the laptop, tablet and mobile phone while the configuration of the application must be individually setup in the laptop, tablet, and mobile phone. As a result, once the internet connection is down, the live video will not be saved at all. Some web-based service providers set up the server for multiple users to register and upload their video records of their IP cameras so that the users may access the video records from the servers via Internet by logging in the web site designated by the service provider. However, such public server must be a system that is big and powerful enough for keeping huge memories, disk space and bandwidth of video records and multi-million users to access at the same time. It is complicated and costly and thus generally requires the users to pay expensive membership fee to receive such service.